Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Alyssa G
Summary: Harry Potter is ready for another year at Hogwarts. But will he live that long?


A cool breeze swept around as a bespectacled black haired boy stared out the window. He was dressed in faded, baggy pants and a fairly baggy shirt. Harry Potter had always got odd stares from the neighbours who thought him a juvenile delinquent. It wasn't true of course; it was only something that Harry's aunt and uncle made up to tell the neighbours to hide the truth. The truth being that Harry's a wizard. Harry was waiting for letters from his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were most likely at the Order of The Phoenix. Although Harry missed them much, he never wanted to see that house again. It was horrible and reminded him very much of Sirius, his godfather who died only a couple of weeks ago. If only he had done something to save him, then maybe he would be alive today... His heart ached at the thought of Sirius. His father's best friend and a great friend to Harry, he had saved him from the clutches of the Ministry two years ago. He had felt so proud for he had gained both a good friend and somebody who was as much as a father that he ever felt he would have. It hurt him to think about what had happened in the Ministry a mere couple of weeks ago. An owl soared at him and Harry leaped out the way. It was a beautiful snowy white owl with soft black speckles on her back. It was his own owl, Hedwig, and she had a letter on her leg. Harry leaned over and untied the letter from her leg. He unraveled it to see Hermione's handwriting scrawled onto the page as though she had written it in a big hurry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is everything? Things are pretty much ok here. We are at The Burrow for the time being. Harry, we have a bit of... strange news for you. You see.... Ron is... at least we think he's... a seer. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and I were all upstairs in his room, talking to Fred and George about business and such when Ron went all funny. Ginny wrote down what he said. "The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord can only do so when he has met the Half Blood Prince. Once done he can take the Half Blood Prince as an ally or as an enemy in the battle of the Dark Lord. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord's choice will have consequences. He shall chose from knowledge and hate, not from his heart. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord can only do so when he has met the Half Blood Prince." Finally, Ron snapped out of it. He had no clue what had just happened. Dumbledore came by a couple days ago, he said that you could come here on Friday, isn't that great? Ron really wants to talk to you. I have to go now, Love, Hermione  
  
Ron? A seer? Things were getting all too weird. And Harry had to meet "The Half Blood Prince," whatever that meant. It was about midnight on his fifth day of holidays and he was leaving in two days. It was only too good to be true. Maybe it was.  
Harry dug through his trunk to find a textbook only to have a sharp piece of glass cut into his hand. Harry tried not to yell in the pain of it, but he whimpered. It was almost midnight and the Dursley's would have his head if he woke them up. Where had the glass come from? Immediately he remembered the mirror that Sirius had given him last year, the one that he should have used to contact him. It was his entire fault. Harry would have fixed it, but he wasn't aloud to do magic over the holidays.  
Harry sighed and looked out the window only to hear the soft rustle of the wind. Or was the wind? Green light soared at him from out of nowhere and just barely missed him and it hit his lamp instead. The wind rustled again and a person on a broomstick appeared in a black cloak, as black as night. The person laughed evilly and shot at him again. Harry tore across the room and into the hall. He felt the top of the door for the key and grabbed it, sticking it in the lock. He spun the key and locked them in. Luckily, he had his wand in his back jean pocket. Harry had no time to alert the Dursley's that there was a maniac murderer coming after him. He stuck his straight in front of him and he stood to the side, waiting for an attack.  
"Come out... I just dare you to come out," Harry murmured under his breath, "Come o-ARRRGHHH!!!!!!" Harry yelped as the door exploded. Four Death Eaters tore into the Hallway, which looked like a disaster area. Not only had Harry's room been blown up, but the bathroom and closet on that end of the hall were too.  
Harry lay on the hall floor, his wrist bleeding badly. He scrambled up and ran the stairs quickly. Where did Hedwig go? Harry threw cupboard under the stairs open and pulled out his Firebolt. That was the only thing in there that summer; just for the Dursley's to make sure that he didn't get out.  
Harry ran and unbolted the front and went out of it. He jumped on his Firebolt, not knowing where he was going. He would be an easy spot for a Muggle that was out this night, so he rose higher and zoomed across the night sky.  
He recognized some of the sites and then spotted Big Ben in London. Harry zoomed down because he knew that Diagon Alley could not be too far. He zoomed down and landed, hopping off of his broom. So far he had no need for his wand, so he kept it in his pocket. He was near St. Mungo's Hospital from what he could tell, but that did him no good. As quickly as he had been going on his broom, he was quickly lifted up by something, still clutching onto his broom, his wand in his back pocket. He looked up to see nothing but thin air, but then, he looked at his back to see what was holding him and there was a hand. It was just holding onto the hood of his light jacket and he could here the person grunt under his weight. They sped up, and the seams of his hood started to rip. The person flew over the Thames River and before the seams could give way, he dropped him. Harry was going to die. It wasn't quite like falling on land, but he was most likely to go unconscious on impact and drown. At least he would see Sirius again... Harry screamed as he fell for it was not pleasant falling over one hundred feet. Harry saw the water coming closer and closer. Finally he hit. Harry tried to hold onto consciousness, but lost it only a second later. 


End file.
